


A Likely Story

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just may have to put you two in charge of our new Emerald City creative writing class."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Likely Story

**Author's Note:**

> Season Four.  
> Prompt 02: Storytelling (LJ's Hardtime100 community)

Murphy opened the door and stuck his head into the room. He raised a brow. "You ready for 'em?"

McManus looked up distractedly from the files piled on his desk.

"Beecher and Keller," Murphy prompted.

"I don't have time for this, Sean," McManus groused. "Just toss them in the hole for 5 days, they'll figure it out."

Murphy grinned. "Trust me, Tim, you want to hear this."

McManus shook his head, but motioned them in. He waited until both men had taken a seat before leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head. "All right, gentlemen," he said, "talk to me."

Toby opened his mouth.

"We already explained the whole thing to Officer Murphy," Chris said smoothly.

"Uh huh," McManus said. "Humour me. Beecher, you talk."

Toby stole a quick glance at Chris, who merely waved a hand airily and gave Toby the floor.

Toby cleared his throat. "Okay. As I explained to Officer Murphy, I'd just arrived back from a visit with my family, and I decided to do some laundry."

"I see," McManus said. "And how is the family, Beecher?"

Toby wrinkled his nose, side-glanced Chris -- no help whatsoever -- and finally shrugged. "Uh… they're fine."

"Good, good," McManus said. "Go on."

"Right. Soooo I gathered up my laundry and a book, and I brought along some of the throat lozenges I got from Angus. My brother."

McManus leaned forward, his face twisted in concern. "Are you sick, Beecher?"

"Just a tickle," Toby said. His hand fluttered in front of his chest. "Back of my throat."

"He's been keeping me up all night," Chris put in.

Toby's eyes widened.

"Coughing," Chris added.

"Of course," McManus said with a nod. "Coughing. Now Keller, you were not actually doing laundry, yet you were in the laundry room. What were you doing there?"

Chris shrugged. "Just keepin' Beecher company."

"That's nice." McManus smiled. "Isn't that nice, Sean?"

"Keller's a real supportive guy," Murphy agreed. "Who knew?"

"Indeed," McManus said. "Please, Beecher, go on."

"Well, when the dryer stopped, Chris decided to help me fold my clothes." Toby paused, but when no interruption was forthcoming, he swallowed and continued. "Then… well, it was really a remarkable series of events--"

"Once in a lifetime," Chris said.

Toby nodded vigorously. "You see, Chris opened the dryer door just as I was reaching for one of my lozenges. For my cough. The door hit me on the elbow, causing my hand to fly open and the lozenge to flip into the air. Chris reached out to grab me, thinking I was falling--"

"Naturally," McManus put in.

"He'd already opened his mouth to yell a warning, and that's when the lozenge landed in his mouth. He swallowed instinctively, as you… would… and the lozenge got stuck in his throat."

Chris pointed at his neck. "Right here," he said solemnly.

"So when Officer Murphy walked in, I was just… uh… trying to retrieve it."

"With your tongue."

Toby nodded. "Exactly."

"Uh huh." McManus shook his head before turning to Chris. "Now Keller, maybe you can explain something to me."

Chris leaned forward, eyes bright. "I'll try."

"Why was Beecher's dick in your hand?"

"Leverage," Chris said evenly.

"Leverage."

"Yes, sir."

"Huh." McManus leaned back in his chair. "Gentlemen, I'm impressed."

Toby glanced at Chris warily.

"I just may have to put you two in charge of our new Emerald City creative writing class."

Toby slumped in his chair. "C'mon, McManus. You have to give us points for originality at least!"

"Absolutely," McManus agreed. "You'll each get only two days in the hole instead of five."

"Fuck that--" Chris started.

"It was just a kiss--" Toby protested.

"I _really_ don't have time for this," McManus grunted out. He looked wearily at Murphy, who wasn't even trying to hide his smile, and shook his head. "Fine," he said. "Get back to your pod."

Toby's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Unless you _want_ to spend a day or two in the hole for your blatant disregard of the rules?"

"Well, I do have that cold--" Toby started.

"Don't push your luck, Beecher."

"Right," Toby said. He rose from the chair quickly, pulling Chris with him. "Thanks for your understan--"

"Get out!" McManus growled.

"You gotta admit," Murphy said after he'd shut the door behind them, "those two do keep things interesting."


End file.
